5 things Ianto Jones did after
by Ai-2005
Summary: AU. Пять вещей, которые сделал Янто Джонс после того, как стал Повелителем Времени,   и одна, которую не сделал .


**НАЗВАНИЕ:** FIVE THINGS IANTO JONES DID AFTER HE BECAME A TIMELORD (AND ONE THING HE DIDN'T DO)  
><strong>Автор:<strong> tanarian  
><strong>Персонажи:<strong> Джек, Янто, упоминается Десятый Доктор  
><strong>Пейринг:<strong> Джек/Янто  
><strong>Рейтинг:<strong> PG, но с упоминанием однополых отношений  
><strong>Отказ:<strong> Не моё; все принадлежат РТД и БиБиСи  
><strong>Спойлеры:<strong> среднего размера.  
><strong>Краткое содержание:<strong> См. название!

**Переводчик:** Ai aka Неправильная богиня  
><strong>Бета:<strong> нет, всё сама))  
><strong>Отказ:<strong> Торчвуд мне не принадлежит. Его персонажи тоже. Текст принадлежит Танариан. Мне принадлежит только этот перевод.  
><strong>Разрешение на перевод отсутствует<strong>, ибо автора не дозвалась. Но она будет уведомлена о месте выкладки. Если кто-то захочет мне с этим помочь... вэлкам))) только не так, чтоб я об этом задним числом узнала.  
><strong>Ссылка на оригинал:<strong> http:/ /tanarian. livejournal. com/ 86592. html (просто уберите пробелы)

**Пять вещей, которые сделал Янто Джонс после того, как стал Повелителем Времени (и одна, которую не сделал).**

**Снова научиться любить Джека**

Многое изменяется для Янто, когда он превращается в Повелителя Времени. (К кареглазому блондину в зеркале ему придётся привыкать ещё очень долго!) Однако, большая часть вещей остаётся прежней, и его чувства к Джеку здесь были в первых рядах. Его не волнует, что там говорят новые инстинкты; этого просто не могло быть — чтобы Джек был _плохим_. Это заняло несколько недель — Джек кидал на него больные, почти испуганные взгляды, пытаясь убедить в том, что ему было бы лучше уйти с Доктором, — но в конце концов Янто избавился от этого болезненного, скручивающего ощущения под ложечкой, появлявшегося, когда Джек к нему приближался. У него перестала кружиться голова при прямом взгляде на Джека. И от ощущения тошноты при поцелуе с бессмертным он избавился тоже.

Многое изменилось, когда Янто стал Повелителем Времени, но одно не изменится никогда, сколько бы он ни регенерировал: он любит Джека Харкнесса до безумия, и это куда сильнее какой-то там бессмысленной фобии.

**Послать Доктора подальше**

Этот человек просто _невыносим_. У Янто было довольно много разногласий с Доктором и до последних событий. Но даже если бы и не было, поведение Доктора, когда он припёрся после перерождения Янто, всё равно вызвало бы у молодого валлийца желание прибить его ближайшим тупым предметом. (Он всё ещё валлиец, невзирая на количество сердец, которые у него вроде бы есть. В этой конкретной битве Воспитание побеждает Натуру.) Доктор никогда не выказывал даже легчайшего интереса к Торчвуду иначе, чем глядя на них сверху вниз, но стоило однажды Янто стать таким же, как он, — примчался молнией, с покровительственным поглаживанием по голове тут и кое-как прикрытой критикой там. Янто ненавидит то, как Джек начинает себя вести, когда Доктор поблизости: как какая-то собака, уже не надеющаяся получить ласку или нечаянную словесную похвалу, и ждущая хотя бы пинка.

Также Янто ненавидит Докторское автоматическое предположение, что он бросит всё и оставит всех только затем, чтобы отправиться путешествовать с ним. С ним, этим "серийным кидалой", которому можно доверить только побег отовсюду, где начинают кипеть эмоции. Физически Янто, может, и принадлежит к той же расе, но по большей части он всё ещё человек — в том, что имеет значение, и никогда не станет тем, кто уходит, когда другие нуждаются в нём. Спокойное предположение Доктора, что теперь Янто отвергнет Джека, становится последней каплей, и он более чем счастлив прямым текстом высказать другому мужчине всё, что думает. Доктор уходит в гневе, предрекая, что скоро Янто будет умолять забрать его из Кардиффа и от Джека.

Он может быть 900-летним пришельцем с огромным запасом знаний и опыта, но он не знает Янто.

**Придумать, как контролировать регенерацию**

Он знает о регенерации всё. Он знает, что внешний вид его тела будет меняться каждый раз, как он будет излечиваться от потенциально смертельной раны. Он знает, что должен быть благодарен за то, что у него теперь есть защита, позволяющая оставаться с Джеком немного дольше, и за то, что в глазах Джека больше не появляется намёк на панику каждый раз, как он посылает его на опасное задание.

Это спокойствие не означает, что он не возмущается наличием лица и тела, отличных от тех, с какими он вырос. Он _любил_ своё изначальное тело. Нынешнее слишком стройное, слишком низкое и чересчур уж светловолосое. Он каждое утро обнаруживает себя пристально глядящим в зеркало — и тихо ругается каждый раз, когда встаёт на носочки, чтобы поцеловать Джека. Тот факт, что Джек находит это крайне весёлым, — причина дальнейшей ругани и соответственной приостановки постельных привилегий.

Поэтому, когда он наконец оказывается лежащим в темнеющем переулке после слишком медленного уклонения от какого-то обломка, он сосредотачивается на том, как привык выглядеть, и на том, как скучает по своему старому телу. Он всё ещё жалуется на то, какое ужасное тело выкинут ему генетические игральные кости в этот раз, когда вокруг него смыкается странная светящаяся темнота. И когда он вырывается из объятий забвения и, пошатываясь, встаёт на ноги, ему больше, чем немного неохота искать ближайшую зеркальную поверхность, чтобы проверить, что вышло. Он осознаёт, что стал выше, что одежда больно, почти мучительно жмёт, но всё же задерживает дыхание, когда собирается с духом и смотрит. Потом он вынужден присесть, пытаясь сдержать почти истерический хохот при виде своего изначального лица. Хотя и косоглазого от удивления.

Однако взгляд и выражение лица Джека стоят всего.

Теперь Янто знает, что может контролировать свою внешность и своё тело. Он думает, что сохранит этот шаблон как основной, хотя, возможно, будет экспериментировать где-нибудь в дальнейшем. С одной стороны, будет забавно увидеть реакцию Джека на зеленоглазого рыжего, с другой... судя по тому, что Джек рассказывал, это будет неплохим бонусом к основному раздражению Доктора.

**Принять ответственность за своих Компаньонов**

Когда они с Джеком начали странствовать, Янто не планировал заводить Компаньонов. У него был Джек — поддержки и угрозы от которого было достаточно. Предполагалось, что застенчивый маленький гений с Данте прокатится с ними только один раз, до лучшего места — потому что она напомнила им Тош. То, что спустя год девочка всё ещё оставалась при них, младшей сестрёнкой для обоих, несколько сбивало с толку, но она была лишь первой ласточкой. К третьей регенерации Янто спутников было больше двух дюжин, и он вспоминает их всех с нежностью.

Всё-таки он остро сознавал свою ответственность. Они с Джеком, в своих бродячих жизнях, привыкли к опасностям, но Компаньоны — даже инопланетчики — обычно были куда более слабыми и ранимыми. Бывали случаи, когда либо он, либо Джек замечал в Компаньонах некое напряжение, и тогда Янто отправлял их в одно из особых мест, где они могли на некоторое время остаться, чтобы вдали от воздействия оборудования ТАРДИС перевести дыхание и решить, что они хотят делать. Однако, Янто всегда возвращался, потому что он так и не забыл тень, набегавшую на чело Джека всякий раз, когда тот говорил о Докторе. Он поклялся, что никогда не принесёт такого горя — до тех пор, пока дыхание не иссякнет в его груди.

Иногда Компаньоны умирают, и они оплакивают их. Иногда они влюбляются, и Джек и Янто соревнуются в том, кто найдёт самый странный свадебный подарок. Иногда они вырастают в новых и удивительных людей, и они двое позволяют им уйти, с трепетом понимая, что были частью чего-то чудесного.

И каждый получает средство связаться с ними, если понадобится.

**Остаться, чтобы помочь справиться с хаосом**

Янто не страдает от ОКР*, но он не любит беспорядок. Он может, стиснув зубы, перетерпеть суету и шум, и он по большей части безразличен к случайным нарушениям, потому что — надо же! — любит Капитана Джека Харкнесса. Чего он не может вынести, так это беспорядка, обычно сопровождающего большие кризисы.

Он помнит первый раз после начала странствий, когда они предотвратили инопланетное вторжение. Пришельцы были полностью побеждены, но половина местной власти была перебита, а вторая с самого начала работала на захватчиков. Все вокруг пребывали в неуверенности и имели ошеломлённые лица людей, ещё не осознавших, что выжили. Джек был на полпути к ТАРДИС, когда понял, что остался один. Оглянувшись, он обнаружил Янто, с решительным видом закатывающего рукава, прежде чем начать организовывать народ.

Янто потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать, почему в тот день его обнимали и целовали как-то без души. И ещё больше — чтобы понять, почему с той минуты из глаз Джека исчез тот слегка обеспокоенный взгляд.

Он не Доктор, и никогда им не будет — и Джек начал осознавать это.

_и_

**Оставить Джека**

Быть Повелителем Времени — это очень странно. Вдобавок к обладанию телом, которое делает странные вещи, когда он меньше всего этого ожидает, и странным реакциям на большинство нормальных вещей, он обладает разумом, который... ну... имеет свой собственный разум. Янто знает, что был прискорбно невежественнен, когда они с Джеком начали странствовать. Отдельно от странной, почти инстинктивной осведомлённости о времени и способности различать, которая из мириада временных линий, что сплетаются везде вокруг него, была правильной, у него не было никаких знаний о путешествии во времени и темпоральной механике.

И всё же то, что Джек рассказывает ему, больше похоже на всегда известное, но когда-то забытое. Иногда Джек говорит что-то — и какой-то внутренний голос отвечает "нет", а Янто уже знает, как будет правильно. Он начинает смотреть на ТАРДИС с подозрением, и та хихикает, как озорная девчонка, но так ни в чём и не признаётся. Это в природе Янто — быть любопытным и ломать любые границы, так что он довольно быстро выясняет, насколько далеко его может завести этот таинственный доступ к информации. Он сожалеет об этом, когда невинный вопрос открывает ему, что Доктор однажды сделал кое-что, вызывающее у Янто глубокую признательность.

Способ убить Джека Харкнесса существует — и они путешествуют внутри оружия, которым это можно сделать.

Янто знает, как сильно бремя бессмертия давит на душу Джека. Знает, как сильно его любимый ненавидит мысль о вечности, простирающейся перед ним. Знает, что Джек стал счастливее теперь, когда у него появился он, но каждый раз, как Янто регенерирует, в его глаза возвращается всё тот же ужас. Он знает об этом всё — но он эгоист и не может перенести потери Джека. Их жизнь всё ещё полна опасностей настолько, что Янто не может гарантировать, что Джек в один прекрасный день не окажется снова один из-за неосторожного действия самого валлийца: потому что быть Повелителем Времени не означает быть неуязвимым — только очень трудноубиваемым. Ему также известно, что если он расскажет Джеку, что знает, как можно со всем этим покончить, это приведёт к несчастью.

Поэтому он подстраховывается на всякий случай — так же, как старался делать это всегда. Технология Повелителей Времени может делать вещи, которые выглядят, как магия, и, надо надеяться, пройдёт немало времени прежде, чем Джек поймёт истинное значение кольца, которое дал ему Янто и которое он никогда не снимает. Янто надеется, что когда это произойдёт, понимание привнесёт немного мира в душу Джека, когда он отправится во тьму в последний раз.

* * *

><p><em>*обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство<em>


End file.
